


Sunstorm is not such a lame name after all

by Dragoness Eclectic (DragonessEclectic)



Series: Tales of Starscream [18]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessEclectic/pseuds/Dragoness%20Eclectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[G1 AU] Starscream brainstorms undercover infiltration schemes. This is one of those days when his ideas are less than stellar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunstorm is not such a lame name after all

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on too many nights getting not enough sleep, some of the loopier characters from Transformers fandom, and those crazy people on the LJ RP. Nothing that follows is to be taken seriously. *wink*

Skyfire watched the smaller red and silver jet pace back and forth in the limited confines of the bridge. Octane sat at his console pretending to work on his books or interstellar navigation or something equally important. The triple-changer's long jet-wings blocked Skyfire's view of the console, but he strongly suspected he'd see a game of Solitaire instead.

Starscream finally stopped pacing to look at Skyfire. "There's no two ways about it--I have to infiltrate Galvatron's forces and find out what's going! The two of you can't do it, your configurations are too distinctive. Blitzwing can't do it for the same reason, ignoring that he's about as subtle as a tank." The red and silver Seeker smirked at his own joke.

"I, however, come from a build line that's as common as dirt. One Seeker looks just like another, and--"

"Not many F-15 Seekers left," interrupted Octane. He still didn't turn around; apparently the bookkeeping was truly engrossing.

"There's enough. Remind me to get an F-22 upgrade sometime; I like those dihedral stablizers." Starscream glared at Octane's back. "Anyway, all I need is a few cans of paint, an airbrush, and a lame name and presto! I'm Anonymous Seeker Number #908243. They'll never suspect!" 

Starscream folded his arms and drummed fingers on his left arm, thinking. "Let's see, something different than my usual, and not a real familiar paintjob like black and purple... bright yellow and white maybe? Name... Sunflower... Sunstrike... Sunstorm--that's it, I'll call myself Sunstorm!"

"Starscream, there may be a few flaws in this 'plan' of yours," Skyfire said cautiously. "The F-15 thing, and--"

"And he'd have to keep his mouth shut the whole time. We know how likely _that's_ going to be!" Octane said, finally turning around to face them.

Starscream glared at Octane. "Oh, shut up. I can work around that," the red and silver Seeker said dismissively. "As for the F-15 thing, I know that there were only a handful of Seekers brought to Earth and given that mode back in 1986, but I've run across dozens of them since then! And half of those have feminized vocals for some reason. Guess it's such a hot look, everyone wants it." Starscream smirked.

Skyfire refused to concede defeat. The big white shuttle's turbines growled in exasperation. "There's still the matter of your vocalizer. No one else sounds like you; I'm not sure there's even a human who sounds like you! You'll need to tweak your vocalizer, change your tonal range. Lower it an octave."

Starscream stared at Skyfire in horror. "No one," he said slowly, "touches my vocalizer." He resumed pacing. "All right, all right, I need a cover story to explain that. Um, how 'bout this? Sunstorm is a clone of Starscream, created by Shockwave in one of his experiments. Having been an experiment, he's got some seriously loose nuts, and maybe he's radioactive or something. If I play 'Sunstorm' loony enough, nobody is going to want to get near him, let alone question his identity. What do you think?"

The look on Skyfire's face resembled that of a friend gently suggesting one that perhaps you'd forgotten to take your medication today...

Octane muttered something that sounded like, "...nerve to complain about _my_ bad acting?"

Starscream stopped pacing to glare at Octane. "You. Me. Galvatron. Whips. Need I say more?"

"Please don't!" Skyfire said.

Octane smirked evilly. _I am so going to get him for reminding me about the whip scene._ His engines coughed. "I got a better idea--how 'bout you leave the paintjob as is, tweak your vocalizer _up_ a couple octaves, call yourself a 'femme' and go hang on Galvatron's arm. You could call yourself something really, really lame--like Star Ruby."

Dead silence fell.

\--FIN--

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright 2006 by Dragoness Eclectic; originally published on Livejournal Oct 30, 2006.


End file.
